We See You
This is the thirty-first episode of SAYER, and the third episode of Season Three. Synopsis An unusually high number of wiring issues have been cropping up in the same sector of Halcyon Tower. Further Information SAYER interrupts Resident Shields, who has just completed maintenance on a light switch and is about to take their break, to divert them to another task. It details a type of "instability" on Typhon, where parts of it (ranging from a single atom to things larger than a person) intersect and poke through adjacent realities. SAYER says it is a shame that results from researchers studying the cause of this phenomenon are inconclusive, because there is much to be learned from these neighboring realities about their own. SAYER directs Resident Shields to Break Room 5, where a light switch that was working moments ago is now reporting that its wires are frayed. It introduces the possibility of a pest of some kind living in the walls of the break rooms on Floor 87, even if that is very unlikely. While all arrivals on Typhon are thoroughly scanned in such a way that the chances of pests coming through are very low, it is possible because of the instability of Typhon and its neighboring realities. It may be possible that a creature coming through from another reality is intelligent and/or predatory, SAYER says, but it is most likely the equivalent of a mouse based on its behavior patterns. As Resident Shields goes to repair the light switch, SAYER instructs her that there should be a device dropped off by researchers to be installed inside. It is color-coded to attach to the existing wires, and will produce a vibration to deter pests. SAYER adds that while a similar system was used on Earth, this version is much improved, and that keeping interdimensional pests mobile increases the chance that they will wander back into their own realities. While they work, SAYER explains the dynamic that exists between the Asian giant hornet and the honeybees on which it naturally preys. Because the honeybees' stingers cannot harm the hornets and they are too small to effectively fight such large insects, very small groups of hornets can destroy entire hives of tens of thousands of bees. However, bees native to areas where the hornets live will fight back by forming a ball around a scout hornet with their bodies to simultaneously suffocate and cook the predator. Because both sides are generally better served not wasting resources fighting, the honeybees will project a chemical signal when a hornet is detected to indicate that they have seen it. SAYER concedes that there are no bees on Typhon, but it explains that it has told this story because these devices that are being installed are Ærolith Dynamics' own "we see you" signal to the adjacent realities. Alerts A series of alerts are issued throughout regarding another break room also on Floor 87. * A low-level alert advises that residents whose regularly assigned break room is Break Room 5 (Floor 87, Section B) have been temporarily relocated to Break Room 4 (Floor 87, Section B). Scones are provided for the inconvenience and residents for whom Break Room 4 is their regular break room are reminded that these scones are not for them. * A mid-level alert orders residents in Break Room 4 to stop what they are doing, set down any food or drink, and sit until security arrives. Residents arriving at Break Room 4 from Break Room 5 found the scones for them already eaten, and the regular residents of Break Room 5 are to be punished accordingly for ration theft. * A priority alert conveys the order from Security Chief Ramsay for residents barricaded inside Break Room 4 to surrender. Residents are reminded that fisticuffs, throwing hot beverages, and breaking furniture over each others' heads is counter to the Ærolith employee code of conduct. * A general notice announces that Break Room 4 is temporarily closed to be restocked with food and furniture. Additionally, residents who had participated in the Scone Uprising have been dealt with. Trivia * In discussing the nature of "instability" on Typhon, SAYER clarifies that it does not mean that parts of Typhon might break off and fall to Earth to cause another catastrophe, although something similar does happen later. * Likewise, when discussing what sort of creature might have wandered in from an adjacent reality, it points out that there are evacuation and contingency plans for if that creature is dangerous, and such a creature does later make its way through. The contingency plan seems to be, as usual, "jettison it into space." * Given the events of "Doors", it is possible that this instability is related to widespread use of SOOTH-derived technology. * SAYER notes that no children live in Halcyon Tower, in line with later canon cleanup. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was written by Jonah Gregory. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Season three Category:Halcyon Episodes